Ugly side
by derrangedfangirl006
Summary: AU ByaxHisa. Major OOC. The Kuchki clan: powerful, rich. The Kuchki siblings: beautiful, rich, almost perfect; but there's always an ugly side. The youngest of the three, Rukia, finds out the ugly side of her two almost perfect older siblings.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
A/N: So now I take a break from Ichiruki to do Byahisa, but not your regular average ByaxHisa, I just can't write normal romance.  
this is from Rukia's pov. Warning: Incest

* * *

When I was small, I couldn't understand. Being the youngest of the three, I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong. If my parents suspected, I think they turned a blind eye to it and then they died, liberating them from the shame brought to our family by my older siblings. I love them both, my brother Byakuya and my sister Hisana. After our parents passed away, they assumed the roles of our parents and everything seemed peaches and cream on the outside. You could even have mistaken us as a family: them being my parents and I their daughter; that's how we looked. I was so confused about their strange relationship, it wasn't _normal._ They were both adults, so even if the Kuchki clan had anything to say, Byakuya was the perfect, stoic, cold leader, using his authority with an iron fist; _he _was now the head of the clan and wouldn't allow the old senile men of the clan to try and control him. He would not get into an arranged marriage, and wouldn't allow Hisana to either. Even though the Kuchki clan was old, with roots deep in the past, and traditions passed down, if ever in the past had two siblings been that way before in history, it wouldn't be allowed now. I don't know what to make of it, it saddens me to think of them, both so beautiful and strong, but then theres this ugly side; this disgusting shame they bring upon themselves with their love. It was easy for me to think of them as my parents, it seemed alright in the beggining, Hisana being the mother, Byakuya playing the father. But now, it sickens me; when I look at them when they stare at each other in a way that siblings _shouldn't_ look at each other, I just want to scream at them._ Hey she's your damn sister! He's your damn brother! What the hell are you thinking! _I know that Hisana knows what I think about them, we never talk about it, but she always gives me a sad smile and her eyes, beggining for me to try and understand. I love them both, I really do, but I feel so damn sick in that house, where you can't imagine what happened behind closed doors. We're all Kuchkis, we can all do the cool poker face, I have to wear mine all the time when we sit for dinner, I just can't bear looking at them. And I can't wait for the time when I can leave this place of sin, I love them both, as a _normal_ sibling would, but its selfish of them to make me live like this, seeing and knowing everything.  
On the day before I would leave to study abroad, I heard vomiting from the restroom. I ran over to see who it was, but in an empty house like this, it wouldn't be too hard to guess; the servants had their own quarters. I opened the door and saw Hisana looking paler and more fragile than usual. As she emptied her stomach, I turned my head to the countertop, I wish I hadn't. There was an open box of a pregnancy test. I could only pray with all my might for the best. Hisana had stopped and I turned my horrorized eyes to her, begging her to say it wasn't true. "I'm sorry Rukia." she whispered and looked away, her hand unconsciously going to her belly. _No. _My lips moved mouthing it, but no sound came out. I felt shocked, numbed. My eyes started to water. "_Oh, _Hisana, please tell me its not true." Her eyes too began to water, and there was no doubting who the father was. My lips trembled, I couldn't handle this level of ..._wrongness...sin... _No doubt the clan would play it off, Hisana got knocked up by a one night stand, the father unknown, that would be their explanation; they'd shrug and be _glad_ that there would be a future heir, not caring about the wrongness of the situation. Byakuya surely wouldn't stop their assumption and he too would feel sick pride towards the heir. While my head swam, I guess a part of me snapped, this was too much. And I idly started wondering, would they make the baby call Byakuya _uncle? _Or would the baby call him _daddy_? And what would the baby call me? Aunt? Sister? Cousin? I pictured a raven haired, grey eyed child saying, aunty Rukia! Oh! What would our parents think if they were still alive? The tears kept slipping, hot on my cheeks, feeling so sad and mad and frustrated with the situation. Why couldn't they have been normal older siblings; without this incestuous relationship? Hisana was also feeling despair because of her situation, she just loved Byakuya so much and they were just being so selfish in not letting go of each other. In another world, where they were not blood related, their love coul've been, yet they were born into this one, as siblings, and this was sick.  
I turned on my heel and left without turning back. Hisana called out to me, "Rukia!" but I didn't stop. I grabbed my things and left that house, the house that kept so many shrouded secrets. I ran out that door and didn't turn to look, yet from I could feel I was being watched. It was my brother, Byakuya, he watched me leave, and made no move to stop me, he knew I had my limits; I at least was grateful for that. Its such a pity, such a damn pity, that people like them, so beautiful and strong, had to have this disgusting flaw. Maybe someday I'll find it in my heart to forgive their love, its not really their fault, but they had a choice, they could've drowned that love, never letting it blossom.

* * *

No flames please. I know its kind of disturbing, but, seriously, if you read my other stories, you'll know I can't write regular romance


End file.
